


Research can be fun.

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Vision wants to go farther with Wanda.





	Research can be fun.

 

Vision enjoyed Wanda’s reactions to the kissing, but he knew from his explorations that there were other things they could do together.  He also knew that he should wait for Wanda to initiate, but that was growing difficult thanks to his growing desire to make Wanda feel good. 

Perhaps this was emotion?  He was not certain.  It was pleasant, though, and Wanda seemed to return his sentiment.  She enjoyed his efforts to care for her, to help her, and certainly enjoyed the kisses. 

Vision decided to ask Wanda if she would like to go further, next time he had the opportunity.  In the meantime, he attempted to prepare a dinner again, carefully mixing up a Sokovian beef stew.  The chicken paprikash had been difficult, but this one was easier. 

To his relief, Wanda was delighted by this dish.  She ate two bowls, and then they cuddled while she watched some silliness on television.  He enjoyed the feeling of her body leaning against him, her fingers entwined with his.  Once the movie was over, while Wanda was looking through the menu, Vision spoke.

“Wanda?”  She made a ‘hmm?’ noise that he’d learned meant he should continue, so he did.  “You have been enjoying my kissing, yes?”

She glanced at him, a slight frown causing a line to appear between her eyebrows.  “Of course, I have,” she said, her tone conveying reassurance and worry. 

“Don’t people usually…move on from kissing?”

The line disappeared from her forehead as her eyebrows rose.  “Well, yes.  Do you want to…move on?”

“I should very much like to bring you pleasure,” Vision said. 

Wanda blushed a bit.  “Would it be pleasurable for you?”

“I do not know, but I suspect it would be.”

Wanda blushed harder, and her respiration increased.  “Then we should try and see, Vision.”

He realized this was the permission he’d been waiting for, and shifted so that he could cup her face the way she liked.  He stroked her lips with his thumb, and she closed her eyes.  He leaned in closer and kissed her gently, surprised when she reached up and cupped his head, deepening the kiss. 

Vision kissed her back, sliding one hand into her hair, while the other slid down to caress her side, sliding up to cup her breast.  He felt her nipple harden against his hand.  He rubbed his thumb back and forth across it, and Wanda moaned against his mouth.  He felt a sense of triumph, at this sound.   That might have confused him enough to ponder it, but then she touched him, running her fingertips up his thigh, and he felt something akin to electricity coursing through him.  It felt good, and he wondered if this was what Wanda was feeling.

He pushed her coat off and slid his hands up her arms once they were bare.  She shivered, and he felt that thrill again.  She went to remove his clothes, and he vanished them, appearing in his more human guise, but naked.  Wanda smiled and blushed, then kissed him again.  He felt her temperature rising, and wondered if this was what people meant when they spoke of “being hot” for someone else.

Wanda touched him again, sliding her hands down his chest to his penis.  Her hand grasped it and stroked, and Vision felt as if all his focus was immediately there.  He understood, at once, why this was so popular among humans.  He wanted more, but also, he wanted to see Wanda there.  He focused on her to help distract himself from the pleasurable sensations. 

Vision helped Wanda pull her shirt off, and then touched her breasts again.  This time with just the thin lace fabric between his hands and her flesh.  He drew his fingernails over the fabric and she gasped. 

“That was nice?” he asked.  Wanda nodded.  He wanted to feel more, and Wanda helped, taking the bra off.  He brushed his bare fingers across her nipples, and she gasped again.  He pushed her back on the couch, drawing on his pool of knowledge.  “Tell me if you dislike something,” he said seriously.  She nodded, caressing his cheek.

“I will.”

Vision leaned over her, then took one nipple and pinched gently.  He licked the other nipple, then blew cool breath over it.  Wanda moaned and slid her hands into his hair, pulling his head down.  He obliged, sucking that nipple into his mouth and pinching the other harder.  Her breathing was irregular, her body writhing beneath his. 

He stretched out atop her, wishing that she had removed her jeans but unwilling to stop his ministrations.  He moved between her breasts, noting her reaction to his licks and sucks, delighting in them.  Her exclamations and gasps made him want more. 

“Please, Vision,” she moaned.  “Please.”

He was not prepared for how that phrase made him feel.  But he knew what he wanted, and she seemed to want it too, so he stood up and helped her pull her pants and underwear off.  He stared at her for just a moment, seeing her nakedness for the first time.  She reached for him, stroking him again, and her touch felt like magic.  He could not help but throw his head back as she caressed him. 

“Wanda,” he said, lost in the feelings.

“Yes,” she said, and he felt a need that overtook all others.  Vision kissed her again, climbing atop her and letting her guide him into her.  She was swollen and ready, and he groaned at the sensation. 

It was overwhelming. 

Then Wanda began moving against him, and it was even better.  Vision started thrusting, meeting her halfway.  He could not begin to describe the sensations, as it was a pleasure so perfect it was almost painful.  He stopped trying, stopped thinking, and just let the feelings guide him.  Wanda was moaning and whispering yes again and again.  He could feel the changes in her body, and knew she was close to orgasm.  He thrust faster and harder, adjusting to her movements, and then she screamed and shuddered against him. 

It was what he’d waited for.  He wanted those feelings for himself.  He let himself go, careful only not to hurt Wanda.  He fucked her, hard, until at last the blinding, overwhelming pleasure had him shuddering and groaning out loud.   

He stayed still, trying to parse what had just happened, until Wanda touched his chest gently.  “Vision?”

“I am well,” he replied.  “Only…”

“Only?”

“That was far different than I expected,” he admitted.  “I would like to do it again.”

Wanda laughed.  “That can be arranged, Viz.” 

He was pleased to hear that.  He needed more data, after all.   


End file.
